¿TAN DIFÍCIL ES PEDIRLE UNA CITA?
by Monik Keehl
Summary: Hace mucho que quería hacerlo, pero su inseguridad le jugaba malas pasadas ¿tan difícil era? (CREEK, leve Dip).


**South Park es creación de Matt y Trey por ende no me pertenece.**

**¿TAN DIFÍCIL ES INVITAR A SALIR A TWEEK?**

Era de mañana y Craig ya estaba en la escuela nervioso, ¿la razón?, quería invitar a salir a Tweek y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, bien, él era uno de los chicos más deseados por las chicas, había tenido citas e incluso una que otra novia pero por alguna razón tenía miedo, miedo al rechazo por parte del cafeinomano.

-Tsk ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?-. Se preguntó un tanto molesto por su actitud, Tweek era su mejor amigo, conocía "todo" de él, pero le era imposible saber cómo debería invitarlo y aun más importante si aceptaría. Trato de calmarse una vez cerca de su casillero, respiro hondo ya más calmado, lo abrió, tomo lo que necesitaba para sus clases y lo cerró con fuerza.

- ¡ah!-. Se escuchó a la distancia, Craig al oírlo se alteró ¡Tweek! pensó , desapareciendo por completo la poca calma que tenía, de inmediato se dio vuelta y vio que en efecto se acercaban a él, un rubio nervioso junto a un peli café y a un afroamericano quien parecían discutir.

- ¡pero es que no es justo!-. Se quejó Clyde inflando un poco las mejillas.

Token suspiro al parecer frustrado.- No sé ni por qué lo ponemos en discusión, tú sabes que eso te engordaría-.

El comentario hizo enojar más a Clyde y palidecer.- ¡claro que no!-. Grito acercándose a Craig, quien los miraba confundido.

- ¡Craig! Dile a Token que no es cierto, ¡los tacos no engordan, yo estaría gordo y… y… y no lo estoy!-.

Craig frunció el ceño y les mostro el dedo medio.-A mí ni me metan en esa tontería-. Dijo cortante.

Tweek por su lado se limitaba a sonreír y tratar de calmar a Clyde quien ofendido casi se pone a llorar, Craig le ignoro , poso su mirada en el rubio y se sonrojo un poco, aclaro un poco su garganta captando, con éxito, la atención de Tweek.

-Tweek, ¿podemos hablar?-. Dijo un tanto nervioso.

Tweek asintió.- ¡ah! C-claro Cr-Craig-. Dijo esperando a que el azabache continuara.

-A solas…-. Aclaro Craig con seriedad, Tweek miro a Clyde y a Token quienes seguían hablando del tema en cuestión, Tweek volvió su vista a Craig quien se veía un tanto impaciente, el rubio asintió levemente y ambos se alejaron de la pareja.

Juntos se dirigieron al otro pasillo donde no había tanta gente como el anterior, Craig se detuvo Tweek le imito y noto que Craig actuaba muy extraño.

-Cr-Craig ¡gah! ¿E-estas bien?-.

Craig empezó a tensarse de nuevo.-s-si emmm... yo -.

Tweek lo pensó y dijo.-L-lo ¡gah! Sabia-. Dijo un tanto asustado.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿lo sabias?-. dijo por completo intranquilo, ¿acaso era tan obvio?, vaya error, pensó sonrojándose un poco.

- ¡L-los aliens ¡gah! te r-raptaron! y…. y…. ¡t-te l-lavaron el cerebro! ¡ah! ¡Es mucha presión!-. gritó eufórico.

-espera… ¡¿qué?! ¡No, Tweek cálmate!-. Dijo el azabache exaltado tratando de calmar a su ¿amigo?, en ese momento no sabía cómo considerarlo siquiera, Tweek tiro de sus rubios cabellos con fuerza un poco asustado, Craig frunció el ceño y lo tomo de las manos evitando que este se lastimara más.

-no te hales el cabello Tweek, no te lastimes…-. Dijo con suavidad para tranquilizarlo, Tweek lentamente soltó su cabello mientras miraba a Craig con algo de sorpresa ante sus acciones.

- l-lo ¡ah! Siento-. Se disculpó, Craig sin dejar de sujetar las manos de Tweek negó con la cabeza.

- no, no te disculpes, solo… -. Hizo una pausa, suspiro y susurro.- es solo que no me gusta que te lastimes, es todo...-.

Volvió a sonrojarse, y vaya que le molestaba ser tan vulnerable y sumiso cuando se trataba del cafeinomano, Craig era uno de los chicos más rudos en la escuela, y verse en ese estado no era para nada grato.

- ¡ah! Cr- Craig… -.

Los pensamientos del azabache fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de Tweek.

- ¿S-si?-. Contesto volviendo a la realidad.

- a-aun t-tu ¡gah! S-sostienes m-m-mis ¡ah! M-manos… y-ya NGH puedes s-soltarlas ¡ah! -. Dijo mirando al suelo.

Craig miro sus manos, en efecto Tweek tenía razón, apenado las soltó de inmediato.-perdona-.

Tweek sobo un poco sus manos, Craig lo había agarrado con algo de fuerza y le había lastimado un poco.- No te ¡ah! Pr-preocupes… e-entonces ¡gah!-.

Craig lo miro interrogante.- ¿Qué?-.

Tweek volvió a temblar como siempre.

- S-si… ¿q-que querías ¡NGH! D-decirme?-. Recordó.

-oh… si lo había olvidado… bueno…-. Los nervios volvieron a hacer de él un desastre, parecía una montaña rusa de emociones ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil invitarlo a salir?!... tsk... ¡¿cómo hace Mc Cormick?! pensó sin querer, en menos de segundos tuvo una idea ¡claro!, Mc Cormick, solo… debo imitarle un poco, digo, a él le funciona respiro hondo y se acercó a Tweek, tal vez demasiado y eso inquieto al más bajo quien retrocedió al ver la cercanía del mayor, hasta que toco con su espalda la pared tras él, Craig aprovecho para acorralarlo colocando una mano en la pared muy cerca del rostro del rubio.

- ¡ah!-. Se quejó sorprendido por la acción de Craig, se sonrojo un poco.- ¡¿Qué ¡ah! Haces Cr-Craig ?! ¡Gah!-. Dijo un poco asustado.

- Note que hoy no nos saludamos Tweekers-. Hablo el de chulo azul en un tono desconocido en él y eso lo noto Tweek.

- ¡t-tienes ¡ah! Razón! … emm… B-buenos d-días Craig-. Susurro con los nervios de punta.

- ¿eh? No te pongas nervioso, no haré nada … que tú no quieras-. Dijo coqueto, tomando el rostro de Tweek por la barbilla con su mano libre, Tweek cambio su expresión asustada a una seria, empezó a temblar aún más, tenía un tono carmín en sus blancas mejillas gracias a la cercanía del azabache.

-Es-estas actuando ¡ah! Muy ra-raro Cr-Craig-.

-sigues temblando-. Dijo ignorando las palabras del oji verde .

-e-es …es p-por el fr-frio…¡gah!-. Defendió Tweek tratando de persuadir a Craig, mentía .

- ¿frio?... en ese caso-. Craig aproximo sus labios al oído de Tweek y en un susurro le dijo.- yo me encargo-.

Mala elección de palabras, Tweek termino por desesperarse ,le dio una patada a Craig en la canilla y cuando este se alejó para sobarse en el área afectada Tweek aprovecho para huir lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¡joder!-. Grito Craig refiriéndose , no solo al golpe que le propino, había arruinado por completo el momento.

.-argh, lo merezco por idiota… ¡coño! Tweek tiene fuerza-. Se quejó.

Escucho una risa conocida, Craig volteo sin levantarse y vio a Kenny partirse de risa .

- lo que me faltaba … ¿Qué quieres Mc Cormick?-.

Pregunto molesto por su presencia .-adivinare, trataste de ligar con Tweek y te pateo… en otras palabras te rechazo-. Dijo con gracia.

Craig se levantó y lo miro serio .- púdrete-. Le mostro el dedo medio.

Kenny se rasco la nuca y algo incómodo dijo .-de hecho … cada vez que lo intento con él , me hace lo mis- -. interrumpido por Craig quien lo tomo del cuello .

-Habla Mc Cormick ¡¿Te le insinúas a Tweek?!-. Dijo claramente irritado y celoso, sobre todo lo último, si algo era Craig Tucker "celoso" era el termino para describirle.

- ¿Qué? No me culpes, cúlpalo a él por ser tan inocente, es obvio que le echaría ojo, Tweek es endemoniadamente violable-. Dijo con perversión, lo que claramente enojo más al de orbes azul oscuro.

-no te acercaras de nuevo a Tweek ¿fui claro puta?-. le miro con extremo odio.

Kenny frunció los hombros .- me obligaras tú, oye Tweek no es tuyo-. Dijo como quien no le importa la cosa, pero esa expresión de neutralidad en su rostro fue reemplazada por una de miedo, Craig le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara al de parka naranja quien cayó al suelo noqueado y con la nariz rota, pero con una sonrisa de par en par que el azabache se encargaría de borrar de no ser por una voz que lo detuvo .

- pero …¡¿Qué crees que haces Craig?! Mkay -.

-Golpee a Mc Cormick, señor Mackey-. Dijo con toda tranquilidad

El consejero escolar ,más que alarmado, molesto grito a los pocos estudiantes que estaban en ese pasillo .- ¡llamen a la enfermera! mkay-.

Algunos chicos se fueron a buscarla, luego miro a Craig con el ceño fruncido .- en cuanto a ti jovencito mkay, ¡vienes conmigo a mi oficina! Mkay-.

Al oír eso se preocupó , más por el hecho de que no podría hablar con Tweek.

-¿ahora? … pero… -.

- ¡ahora Craig! mkay-.

-¡argh mierda!-.

-cuida tu lenguaje mkay , estas en problemas ¿quieres más? Mkay-.

Craig bufo algo molesto, miro a Kenny por última vez siendo atendido por la enfermera y siguió al consejero escolar, quien le hizo esperar fuera de su oficina pues debía atender a alguien más antes, se sentó, como siempre, a esperar su turno algo irritado, no era muy paciente que digamos Tsk puto Mc Cormick… *suspiro* ahora Tweek no va a hablarme nunca más pensó mirando al suelo.

- ¿eh? ¿Craig?-.

El mencionado levanto la mirada y vio a Clyde cruzado de brazos .

- ¿De nuevo con el consejero?-. Pregunto incrédulo .

-psst y ¿eso qué?-. Le mostro el dedo medio.

- ¿y ahora por qué fue?-.

Craig se sereno .- golpee a Mc Cormick-.

Clyde cubrió su rostro con una mano y negó .-*suspiro* Craig…-.

- No estoy para reproches Clyde, se lo merecía -. Dijo cruzando los brazos enojado .

- ¿volvió a acosar a Tweek? O ¿Qué ocurrió?-.

Craig abrió los ojos como platos, sin pensar Clyde había despertado a un volcán dormido, y este estaba a punto de hacer erupción .

- ¿Cómo que "volvió a acosar a Tweek?... lo sabias .. ¡¿Y no me lo dijiste?!-. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Clyde con toda la intención de matarle.

- ¡oye! Cálmate, él siempre le rechaza, por ello no lo consideramos un problema-.

-¡¿"no lo consideramos" quienes?!-. Clyde palideció asustado.

-Token y yo … no te dijimos porque, sabíamos que harías algo estúpido, como esto-. Dijo cada vez más bajo.

Craig volvió a sentarse apretando la mandíbula con fuerza .- pero ¡claro!, Mc Cormick no tiene por qué hacer eso , es un bastardo lo voy a- -.

- suficiente, sé que aprecias a Tweek, pero esto es demasiado-.

- es más que un simple aprecio-.

- te volverás homicida si sigues como vas-.

-Escúchame Clyde, Kenny habla completamente enserio con sus propuestas e insinuaciones… el solo quiere sexo con Tweek, no le permitiré tocarlo si quiera, él no le quitara su inocencia-. Su expresión cambio a una de odio profundo que hizo temblar a Clyde .

-ok, ok calma… jijiji ¿se la quieres quitar tú?-. Dijo con gracia.

Craig al oír eso enrojeció .- ¡ese no es el punto, Clyde!-. Dijo mirado a otra dirección, Clyde estallo en risas y Craig a enfurecerse ,de nuevo .

-¡ahhh! ¡L-lo sabía qu-quieres violarme! ¡Gah!-.

Ambos se petrificaron al oír esa voz, Clyde paro de reír y Craig se asusto ,ambos voltearon a mirar a un Tweek temblando y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡no Tweek!, ¡yo no dije eso! tratando de persuadir a Tweek, se levantó muy avergonzado, muy tarde el rubio volvió a huir del lugar.

- ¡Tweek!,… genial, gracias Clyde-. Dijo sarcástico frunció el ceño a su acompañante.

Estaba enojado pero ¿Cómo no?, por segunda vez , no solo perdió su oportunidad, también por segunda vez lo había arruinado.

-¡oye ,yo no dije nada!-. Se defendió.

-es inútil… nunca podré salir con Tweek-. Volvió a sentarse rendido .

- Craig, ¿ese es tu problema?-. Pregunto sin creer lo que oía.

- tsk ….-.

-es por eso que golpeaste a ken- -.

-Cállate…-. Susurro.

-Craig, si quieres invitarlo a salir, solo hazlo-.

- lo dices como si fuera simple-.

-lo es-.

-Clyde tú no lo entiendes -.

Clyde lo medito un poco .- Bien, invítalo en el almuerzo, siempre es el último en salir, Token y yo le diremos que nos adelantaremos y nos encargaremos por si alguien quiere quedarse, tienes otra oportunidad aprovéchala-. Sonrió , Craig asintió .

- Gracias-. Dijo algo más animado, Clyde retrocedió, fingiendo estar asustado y confundido .

- ¿eh? Craig Tucker … me ha dado las gracias, debo estar soñando -.

-Jódete Clyde-. Dijo mostrándole el dedo medio .

- jajajajaj vaya amargado , suerte con Mackey… oye siempre te la has pasado más aquí que en clase… me sorprende que no te hayas enamorado de él-.

Craig se enojó y se levantó, Clyde por reflejo salió huyendo del lugar riendo mientras lo hacía .

- estúpido Clyde-. Mascullo para sí mismo .

-pasa Craig mkay-. Le dijo el señor Mackey abriendo la puerta para que el mencionado entrara, una vez entro Craig intercambio miradas con Eric Cartman , quien se rio bajo .

-todo tuyo..-.

Craig indiferente dejo que caminara hacia él y tranquilamente estiro una pierna haciendo que el más gordo se tropezara y cayera al suelo .

-¡jódete Craig!-.

El azabache le saco el dedo medio .-te lo mereces culón-.

El mencionado murmuro algo entre dientes y se retiró no sin antes mirarle con desprecio, este cerró la puerta, el consejero suspiro .

-bien Craig sientate, mkay-.

- cuéntame que ocurrió, mkay-.

-nada-.

-no se golpea a alguien por nada , mkay-.

Craig se cruzó de brazos .

- veo que no quieres hablar, mkay-.

- ahórrese tiempo, estaré en detención , de nuevo, por mi mal comportamiento ¿puedo irme ya?-.

El señor Mackey pareció enojarse .-¡más respeto jovencito, mkay!, ¡no deberías tomarte esto tan a la ligera, mkay!-.

-Señor Mackey, usted sabe que esos "castigos" no tienen efecto en mi-. Dijo sincero .

-yo comprendo Craig, mkay, pero debes entender , mkay , que lo hacemos por tu bien , mkay-.

- entonces… -.

-estarás en detención por una semana, mkay-.

-mierda-.

-¿quieres que sean dos?, mkay-.

-No-.

-no ¿Qué?, Mkay-.

-No … No señor..-. Dijo a regañadientes .

-no es difícil , mkay, puedes irte y trata de no causar más problemas , mkay-.

-Tratare, no prometo nada…-. Dijo antes de salir y azotar la puerta, el consejero suspiro cansado.

Craig saco su celular y miro la hora.- ya casi es la hora del almuerzo-. Afirmo , el tiempo se le había pasado rápido, debía volver al aula, lo más pronto que pudiera, por ello apresuro el paso, ya faltaba poco y el timbre sonó, varios alumnos salían como manada de lobos hambrientos, Craig trato de evadirlos, con algo de dificultad, hasta que se tropezó con alguien y cayó de espaldas al suelo .

- ¡¿Qué eres ciego o qué?!-. Grito claramente estresado, un joven azabache, de ojos rojos, tez pálida y vestimenta del mismo color que su cabello.

- ¡¿Por qué no te fijas tú, mojón?!-.

-Vuelve a insultarme y te incinero, idiota-.

Craig se levantó y le mostro el dedo medio, lo que claramente enojo más a Damien quien dio un paso acercándose a Craig, pero antes de hacer algo más, un chico más bajo de cabellos dorados, le abrazo por detrás, frenándolo de golpe.

-Damien, no lo hagas …-.

- arght Pip déjame…-.

- No …-. Susurro aferrándose un poco más al más alto, este suspiro y se volteo para ver a Pip .

- tus ganas…-. Le sonrió , Pip le devolvió el gesto y se sonrojo un poco .

- hola Craig-. Saludo al tercero con gentileza.

-Pip-. Dijo serio.

- perdona lo de Damien-. Se disculpó el inglés .

-no importa-. Dijo conteniéndose, si le castigaban más, adiós posibles citas con Tweek .

- me complace oír eso -. Le sonrió a Craig ganándose una mirada asesina de Damien .

- nos vemos-. Dijo recordando lo que debía hacer .

- claro-. Se despidió Pip.

- Pip-. Le llamo Damien .

- ¿sí?-. Lo miro sin borrar esa sonrisa.

-vamos a comer o tú saldrás perjudicado-.

Pip enrojeció por completo .-¡por Dios no seas inapropiado!-. Se puso algo esquivo y le dio la espalda, Damien rio sonoramente .

-jajajaja…te traje té …-. Dijo él más alto con un termo en una mano y en la otra una bolsa.

- ¿de manzanilla?-. Preguntó Pip curioso sin voltear a mirar .

- si, y panecillos también-. Le dijo quitando su boina y despeinándolo.

Pip se volteo, se ordenó un poco el cabello , tomo su boina, se la coloco y volvió a abrazar a Damien .- Damien Gracias-.

El mencionado sonrió y acarició el rostro del menor .-¿vamos?-. Pregunto mirándole fijamente, Pip asintió y tomo la mano de Damien dirigiéndose a la cafetería, sin impórtale lo que pensaran los demás y eso era de lo que Damien estaba muy agradecido.

Craig ,por otro lado, se dirigió a su aula, donde tenía la esperanza de hallar a Tweek, una vez entro, vio a Tweek en su asiento, guardando algunos libros en su mochila, y por supuesto sacando aquel néctar que le embriagaba en un termo, Craig suspiro, era su oportunidad, estaban solos, parecía que aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia lo que le alivio un poco ,debía calmarse, pero le era casi imposible , no salía de su cabeza aquellas significativas posibilidades de perderle, como posible pareja, como amigo, no lo soportaría, Tweek paso a ser alguien ,muy importante en su vida, tanto como considerarlo su mundo, había sido duro para el aceptarlo, pero ahora, no era momento de pensar en eso, debía hacerlo, quería hacerlo, debía arriesgarse .

- Tweek-.

-¡ah! ¡No m-me mates! ¡Gah! ¡Es demasiada presión!-. Grito cubriendo su rostro ,asustado, con sus manos .

-No lo hare … escucha, yo…-.

-¡oigan par de maricas!-.

Le interrumpió un tercero, ! ¿Qué nadie me dejara en paz!?...la pagaras Clyde pensó completamente frustrado y enojado con Clyde .

- si van a hacerlo que no sea en mi asiento-.

-cállate culón…-. Dijo apretando los dientes .

-jajajaja Marica-. Se burló el peli café con gracia, Craig sin paciencia alguna, se quitó un zapato y se lo lanzo con fuerza, golpeándole el rostro y haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo, Eric se levantó con toda la intensión de insultar a Craig , pero al ver su expresión salió huyendo asustado, Tweek tomo su termo dispuesto a hacer lo mismo que Eric, pero fue detenido por Craig quien lo tomo de la manga .

-¡ah! ¡s-suéltame n-no quiero qu-que me violes!Gah!-. Trato de soltarse del agarre .

-Tweek, déjame explicarte…-. Craig se sentía muy dolido, Tweek jamás había sido así de esquivo con él, eran como hermanos, Craig lo soltó .

-¡es demasiada presión!-. Grito una vez se deshizo del agarre .

-no quiero violarte-.

-P-pero ¡ah! es-esta mañana-. Empezó a decir nervioso .

-fue un error tratar de imitar a Kenny, termine asustándote, debí ser yo mismo…-. Dijo apenado .

-Ngh c-con Clyde t-tu-.

Craig se sonrojo .- se lo que oíste pero .. ¡No es cierto! -. No sabía dónde esconderse.

-C-Cartman-.

Craig bufo .- Vamos Tweek, tú conoces al culón, siempre sale con esas mierdas… no le creas-.

Tweek se calmó .- l-lamento h-haber pensado mal de ¡ah! ti-. Le sonrió, Craig negó con la cabeza.

-Tweek, desde hace unas semanas he querido preguntarte algo -.

Tweek asintió .-¿s-si? ¡Gah!-.

Craig empezó a inquietarse .-veras …. Emm … hemos sido … amigos…. Hace mucho ¿sabes? Y…. y…. yo ...-.

Tweek lo miro fijamente y soltó una risita .

-¿q-q-que ocurre?-. Pregunto Craig sonrojándose de nuevo .

- j-jamás t-te había ¡ah! visto t-tan nervioso Ngh Craig-.

-b-bueno, es que … yo .. -.

Tweek comprendió y dejo su termo en un asiento cercano, luego tomo las manos de Craig , igual que a como Craig lo hacía durante uno de sus ataques de nervios .

- T-tranquilo-.

Craig se sorprendió y quedo en blanco .-Tw…Tw….Tweek-.

El mencionado rio de nuevo .- n-no creí que s-sería algo tan ¡gah! im-importante , Kenny b-bueno ¡gah!-. Dijo mirando al suelo, Craig se puso serio.- T-tu … ¿l-lo golpeaste p-por !ah! eso?-.

-¿él te lo dijo?-.

Tweek asintió y lo miro de nuevo.-en l-la ¡gah! Enfermería-.

-¿te menciono algo más? -.

-N-no-. Mintió .

-Tweek…eres mi mejor amigo … pero me gustas … y me preguntaba si … ¿quisieras … ya sabes, salir en una cita conmigo?-. cerro los ojos esperando una respuesta por parte suya, Tweek se sonrojo y dibujo una sonrisa pequeña .

-Y-yo ¡ah! N-nunca he t-tenido una c-cita con alguien ¡gah! Y n-no se qu-que hacer ¡es demasiada presión-.

Craig abrió lentamente los ojos y lo miro y rio un poco, le parecía tan tierna su inocencia, tomo las manos de Tweek y lo acerco a él .

- no "tienes que hacer algo" , solo se tú mismo Tweekers-.

Tweek le miró fijamente y se paralizo ¿Cuántas veces le había visto sonreír?, una… dos tal vez tres veces era un gesto que solo manifestaba con él, y eso lo agradecía eso le demostraba lo importante que era para Craig, Tweek asintió y se soltó del agarre del mayor, su corazón palpito con velocidad y murmuro algo .

-¿Cómo dices?-.

Tweek miro al suelo y volvió a murmurar, su sonrojo se incrementaba , Craig no le alcanzo a escuchar y se inclinó un poco para escucharlo, el comprendía que estaba muy nervioso, no quería presionarlo a hablar más alto, lo apenaría mucho más, y no era la idea asustarlo , Tweek , una vez Craig estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, , lo tomo del rostro y sello sus labios con los suyos en un beso leve, tan rápido como comenzó termino, Tweek tomo su temo y salió corriendo antes de que Craig siquiera reaccionara, no sin antes gritarle .-¡c-cuando acabe t-tu castigo sa-saldremos!-.

Craig mirando al vacío, un color rojizo tiño sus mejillas se llevó una mano a los labios y los toco, aun sin creer lo que Tweek había hecho, su mente estaba en las nubes de sus pensamientos en ese momento, y una sonrisa boba se formó en su rostro, salió del salón y se dirigió a la oficina del consejero , se sentó en una de las sillas, era la hora del almuerzo, pero no quería que nadie lo molestara o interrumpiera sus pensamientos, sabía que estado ahí nadie se le acercaría, estaba de humor, ya no le importaba estar en problemas por una semana, estaba feliz aunque eso sería limitarse, Tweek no solo había aceptado salir con él, también le había besado, que aunque corto, la sensación perduro en Craig quien seguía sonriendo, y sin darse cuenta de que le hacía falta un zapato.

Pasaron las horas y Craig tuvo que quedarse horas extra en detención, sin borrar su sonrisa, sin zapato, sonrojado, todo quien lo veía se asustaba, no era usual verlo sonreír de esa forma, siempre tenía una expresión neutra o de total desprecio, nunca una sonrisa, y eso era más aterrador, a Craig no le importaba, pues solo tenía algo en mente Tweek, Tweek, Tweek y vaya que no era para menos teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado horas antes, suspiraba profundamente cada tanto, era un tonto enamorado sin duda y nadie "Mc Cormick" volvería a coquetear con SU Tweek.

- Craig, ya te puedes ir mkay-.

- si, como sea-. Se levantó y salió de la cafetería ,donde siempre cumplía con su "castigo" con otros chicos y chicas, y noto que su zapato estaba cerca de la puerta con una nota , se agacho y la abrió.

_**Lamento no poder acompañarte a casa , mis padres me necesitan temprano en la cafetería, prometo mañana hacerlo. Encontré tu zapato en el salón luego del almuerzo, no quiero que camines sin zapato, podrías enfermarte y morir, morir es malo , ¡no quiero que mueras Craig, seria demasiada presión!.**_

_**PDT: También me gustas Craig y lamento haber huido luego .. Del beso … ¡era demasiada presión! … te quiero y acepto salir contigo Craig.**_

_**ATT: Tweek Tweak.**_

Craig se sonrojo .- me quiere.. -. Susurro emocionado, ese joven enamorado con un zapato en la mano , salió de la escuela y una vez fuera salto emocionado , nadie le veía y aun si fuera así no importaba estaba feliz, tal vez demasiado , se fue a su casa tarareando una canción se sentía con mucha suerte .- Tweek -. Susurro y su corazon se acelero. por otro lado Tweek ,quien lo espio fuera de la escuela, no era cierto que sus padres le necesitaban, pero en ese momento tenía muchos nervios como para decirle eso de frente , al igual que Craig , él estaba muy feliz, era obvio para todos que Tweek gustaba de Craig, apenas le vio saltar de emocion, su corazón se aceleró, y se sonrojo, jamas creyó que un gesto así por parte suya causara esa reaccion en Craig .- Craig-. dijo riendo nervioso .- es cierto ¡ah!, debo prepararme para ¡gah! Nuestra cita-.

**FIN**

**Encontre este fic que escribí hace tiempo, espero les guste :D Felices fiestas :3**


End file.
